


The Lightening Rod For Your Protection

by Written_prose_things



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Protective JJ, tw: anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Rafe tries to attack Kie. She hides in the chateau with JJ. He helps her with her anxiety. [Prompt Fill]
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Lightening Rod For Your Protection

**Author's Note:**

> @someoneyouloved :  
>  if you’re looking for requests, i would love anything where jj is protective of kiara (like him calming her down after a panic attack or defending her from rate).

Everyone in Outer Banks knows Rafe is an addict now. It shouldn’t be such important news since it’s like a rite of passage for kooks trying to fit in.

But none of the kooks has ever been stoned enough to cause a scene outside the bar on the Cut. The police have to escort him away. It causes a hubbub which hasn’t died down.

Kiara can’t stand it. Everyone talking about Ward like he’s a victim. One child died at sea, the other one died on his feet.   
Everyone conveniently forgets his cheating and conniving nature.

It irritates her, even more, when her parents drag her to their house to pay a “sympathy” visit. The parents cloister up in Ward’s office, speaking in hushed tones, while the children are sent to the backyard.

Kiara tries to talk to Wheezie, small talk about the weather, her school and other things. It’s going relatively well, when Rafe decides to add his two-cent about her character, her friends and their hooliganism, acting like he hasn’t murdered a woman.

Kiara hasn’t ever been one to back down from a fight. Threats turn into actual blows.

\---

**_JJ’S P.O.V._ **

I’m making myself a nice evening snack when I hear the door rattling.

“JJ! Open the door!”

I drop my sandwich and rush out to the porch, “Kie? What’s wrong?”

She’s standing outside the porch door, heaving.

“I was- Rafe is coming. Things are fucked up- I might have bitten him? He’s coming.”

I drag Kie inside the chateau. Her anxiety hasn’t gotten this bad in a long time. I’ve only seen her like this once before when the kooks had tried to bully her in school. It was usually John B who helped her.

I shake my head and try to get rid of my thoughts of John B, I don’t have the time to be sad right now.

  
I set Kie down on the couch and hand her a glass of water. She holds the glass in shaking hands and takes a few sips. Usually, this calms her breathing down.

When the glass is half empty, I set it away and take Kie’s hands in mine. Her feet are still shaking, so I trap her ankles between mine.

The strap of my electronic tag digs into the skin of my leg uncomfortably, but I ignore it.

Once she’s calmed down enough, I ask, “What’s wrong Kie?”

She sighs, “My parents took me to Ward’s house for a stupid social call. I- I guess Rafe was drunk? Or high? He pissed me off and I smacked him. Wheezie went to call our parents but he was acting really aggressive, so I took his bike and came here. I shouldn’t have. You’re on parole, and he’s going to start shit.”

I try to shush her, but it agitates her even more, “No, JJ. He’s going to be very aggressive. Don’t retaliate, okay? You’ll get in trouble otherwise.”

I pat her arm and get up, “Kie, it’s alright. We’ll figure it out.”

The first thing I do is call Sheriff Shoupe.

“Hey, Sheriff.”

“JJ?” Shoupe’s already alert.

“Rafe’s been chasing Kiara. She’s at John B’s house with me. Rafe is coming. Can you please send someone?”

Not a moment later, I hear the sound of a car turning onto the gravel outside, without any sirens. This is not going to be good news.

“Come out, you bitch!” Rafe screams, “I know you’re in here. Get your mangy boyfriend too.”

We both hide behind the couch, waiting for the police. That’s when we hear the sound of a windowpane being broken.

Kie shoots out of her hiding place. I block the door to the porch. She’s quick enough to fight him, but I don’t want her to get in any trouble.

But. She turns towards the second bedroom and curls up in the cupboard. She’s twisting her fingers around and there are tears in her eyes.

I hand her a stress ball, one of the many things I’ve started keeping for her since she became our friend.

I slide into the cupboard slowly and rest head on my shoulder. Her cries soften but I know she isn’t calm yet.

The crashing on windows and hammering on the porch door doesn’t stop. But the walls of the house and cupboard muffle Rafe’s screaming.

That’s when we hear the sound of the sirens. I slowly pull Kie out of the cupboard with me.

We step onto the porch, safe behind the door as Rafe gives us a feral grin. Shoupe pulls up on the driveway, with Kie’s parents and Ward in the car behind him.

Shoupe gets out of his car and Ward scrambles out of the other one, even before it’s stopped.

“Right, son. Let’s go.” Shoupe tells Rafe and tries to handcuff him, but Ward comes between them.

“There’s no need for that. It’s just kids having a laugh.”

“I don’t think so. We need to take him in. Kids don’t trash another person’s house like this.” My respect for Shoupe grows.

Shoupe takes hold of Rafe’s arm and leads him towards the cop car. As soon as Shoupe is gone, Rafe and Ward in the backseat, Kie’s parents try to take her.

“Honestly, Kiara. Why did you have to call the cops? Just because everyone calls the cops on your friends doesn’t mean that’s how to treat others.”

“Mom, come on. He was trying to beat me up-”

“And I’m sure you must have provoked him. With the kind of language, you’ve learnt to use and the way to behave-”

Her mother doesn’t even try to hide her distaste for me. Her father mediates, “Alright. Let’s go. Kiara gets in the car.”

Kie tries to resist and argue, but I give her a shove in their direction. She looks betrayed but follows them to the car.

I stand in the sand her car kicks up and stare at its taillights till it disappears. I already know I’m going to get an angry phone call from her in the evening. But she should stay with her parents right now.

Rafe could come back, maybe with his father. And I don’t want Kie here when they try to start something.

**Author's Note:**

> The anxiety that I've described isn't consistent with Kiara's character, but I based it off my experience rather than romanticising it so...


End file.
